


Охота на тигра

by Joringhel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагами попадает в больницу, попав в перестрелку на улицах Лос Анджелеса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охота на тигра

Тацуя видел сон. Такое часто бывало - проживал во сне чужие жизни. Сны видел яркие, цветные, захватывающие - лучше любого кино, так что быстро научился запоминать, а потом и трактовать - по сонникам, по настроению, да и просто веселья ради. Веселье стало привычкой. Прожил множество жизней - летал на дельтаплане, жарил каштаны на маленькой уличной жаровне, писал маслом, проектировал военную технику, писал книги, проявлял фотографии на прямоугольных кусках стекла, варил кофе в маленькой забегаловке через дорогу. Каждый раз, прожив чью-то чужую, полную опасностей и метафор, жизнь, выдыхал с облегчением и возвращался в настоящее. Взрослел, и сны взрослели вместе с ним, приобретали метафоричный, сюрреалистический язык, свойственный подсознанию. Иногда сны приносили ответы, задавали вопросы, дарили покой и отдых.   
Сегодняшний сон не был похож на другие.  
Во сне он охотился на тигра.

***

"В последнее время участились случаи стрельбы по зазевавшимся на обочине тиграм из окна автомобиля..." - равнодушный голос диктора разбивал тишину комнаты.  
\- Выключи эту хрень!  
\- Иди на хрен. Мне интересно.  
\- Я сказал, выключи!   
\- Да ты не понял, Джош! Ему за сородичей обидно!  
\- Че-е? Каких сородичей?  
\- Да зовут его Тайга. У него на карточке написано.   
\- Чо, правда?   
\- А тебе не все ли равно?   
Тот, кого назвали Джошем, дотянулся до допотопного телевизора и вручную убрал звук. Потом повернулся к соседу по палате. Кривая ухмылка перечертила некрасивое лицо.   
\- Значит, ты у нас тигренок?  
\- Джош, отстань от него...  
\- Пошел на хрен, Иви. Нам тут чер-те сколько вместе куковать.   
\- Вот поэтому и...   
\- Так ты тигренок?  
\- Слышь, мужик... - Тайга сел на кровати, поморщился от боли в потревоженной руке и поднял тяжелый взгляд на Джоша. - Что ты ко мне прикопался?  
\- Знаешь ли, у нас тут не каждый день вымирающую дикую природу доставляют!  
\- А я не дикая. А я одомашненная.   
\- То-то бесишься от канала Дискавери! Эй, а раз ты тигренок, то ты и попал в статистику участившихся случаев! Ты у нас не тигренок? Ты - зазевавшийся тигр, да?   
\- Джош... - Иви пересел на соседскую кровать и опустил тяжелую руку ему на плечо. - Эй, парень, не бесись так. Джош тут второй месяц в очереди на операцию, уже пересрался со всем персоналом.   
\- И буду тут сидеть, пока не исчерпаю свою страховку, мать их!... Ты не представляешь, как тут скучно.   
Тайга перевел на него взгляд - казалось, ему тяжело фокусироваться на одном человеке.  
\- Тут? - переспросил он. - Кстати, а тут - это где?

***

_Увидеть тигра - большое счастье. Большинство охотников вынуждены довольствоваться только следами. Слышал, тигриные исследователи в леса без рулетки не ходят. Замеряют следы, выясняют, самец или самка, давно ли прошел... Впрочем, это не по их части. Это по части помешанных "зеленых", трясущихся над каждой шкуркой. Как будто не понимают, что здесь это единственный доходный промысел. С одного такого тигра Ли Сань заплатит столько, что полгода можно будет не думать об охоте. С тех пор, как законопроект о закрытии всех тигриных ферм в Китае вступил в силу, стало намного тяжелее. Эти "зеленые" знали, куда бить. Давили на мнимую бесчеловечность, на совесть таким же, как они, кабинетным крысам... Сами хоть раз выехали дальше центра Пекина? Завести бы их сюда, на окраину Уянчен, да заставить повторить свои слова. Какая бесчеловечность, если речь о животных, которые могут всем пойти на пользу? Снадобья из тигриных конечностей стоят столько, сколько и не снилось местным жителям, да и за шкуры платят честным золотом. Ли Сань сказал - поймаешь тигра, Чжень, забудешь про голод. Да как будто эти "зеленые", опозорившись перед женой, сами не бегут к Ли Саню за маслянистой тягучей эссенцией, возвращающей мужскую силу. Проверил петли, отошел к необъятному стволу дерева и потянулся за фляжкой._

***

Медицинский центр Рональда Рейгена - целое больничное гетто, многоэтажный оздоровительный монстр с безукоризненно вежливыми врачами.   
\- И что тебя не устраивает? - хохотнул Джош, закидывая в рот очередную горсть картофельных чипсов. - Лучше бы материли?  
\- Лучше бы материли, - мрачно согласился Тайга и рухнул на кровать. - У меня всего лишь прострелена рука. Хренова рука! А когда они так смотрят и улыбаются, я чувствую себя тяжелобольным. Так и думаю - вот вот отойду.   
\- Мы тут все скоро отойдем, - пробормотал Иви, вынимая один наушник. - Эй, у тебя ноут есть?  
\- Да ни хрена у меня нет! - Тайга потряс телефоном. Через все стекло шла трещина. - Только это да смена белья.   
\- А та блондинка к тебе еще приедет? - облизнулся Джош.  
\- Приедет, куда она денется. Как только разберется с полицией и моей страховкой, чтоб их... А ты уже пасть раззявил?  
\- Да больно хорошенькая.   
\- Эй, чувак, - тихо проговорил Тайга. - У меня вторая рука цела. И поверь, ей я владею не хуже...  
\- Да хватит вам, отвлекаете, - Иви снова вынырнул из ноутбука. - Жаль, что у тебя ничего нет. Я б те "Клинику" скинул, и "Доктор Хауса".  
\- Что за хрень?  
\- Сериалы про врачей. Очень расслабляет.  
\- Да пошел ты.   
К пятнице Тайга уже знал, что Джош сюда попал по милости стервы-жены, и никакую операцию он делать не собирался, потому что не верит в чудеса медицины, а люди с таким диагнозом еще долго живут. Иви сломал ногу в уличной драке около Бульвара Сансет и дочь устроила его сюда.  
\- Говорит, раз уж будешь два месяца валяться, валяйся в самой лучшей больнице, - рассказывал Иви и добавлял, подумав: - хотя по мне, они все одинаковые, хоть вешайся.  
Иви - бывший боксер, работал барменом в одном из безликих подпольных пабов, где наливают несовершеннолетним. Джош - оценщик рисков в KB Home.   
\- А ты кто, тигренок? - спросил Джош, с сожалением складывая опустевшую обертку из под чипсов. - Чем на жизнь зарабатываешь?  
\- Баскетболом, - ответил Тайга и надолго замолчал. - Теперь, наверное, чем-нибудь другим займусь.

***

Во снах мир вокруг обретал предельную четкость. Не было культурой мишуры, социальных наслоений, условностей, превращающих жизнь в минное поле. Дерево было просто дерево, листья были листьями, дождь был дождем. Во сне он заслонялся от холодных, крупных капель, расплывающихся по хлопковому рукаву рубашки цвета хаки, отодвигал длинные, похожие на тарелки, листья и шел по красной, глинистой земле, такой скользкой, что армейские ботинки то и дело норовили заскользить и уронить его лицом в выпирающие коряги. Падать было нельзя, и нельзя было позволить ранить себя до крови. Ружье у его плеча было просто ружьем, небо, серое, в бурых пятнах заката, было просто небом. От земли поднимался туман, мягкими клубами, точно пар из закипевшего чайника.   
Тигр ждал. Тигр знал, что он здесь. Где-то слышал: когда человек охотится на тигра, тигр охотится на него - в то же самое время. Он чувствовал его присутствие. Чувствовал, как вминаются в измочаленную дождем почву тяжелые мягкие лапы. Как вздымается и опускается под ровным дыханием мощная грудь. Немигающий внимательный взгляд, казалось, впился ему между лопаток.   
Он осторожно, стараясь не делать лишних движений, взвел курок. Приклад уперся в плечо. Налетевший порыв ветра стряхнул капли с веток над его головой. Ледяные брызги попали на затылок, одна настырная капля затекла за воротник. Его пробрала дрожь.   
Во сне тигр был тигром. 

***

\- Хорошие новости! - Алекс приземлилась на кровать и помахала новым айфоном. - Спасли все данные и контакты с твоей сим-карты. Можешь, наконец, позвонить родителям.   
\- Не думаю, что хочу, - пробормотал Тайга, забирая телефон. - Не сейчас. А это что?   
\- Айпад. Это тебе. Решила, что пропустила слишком много твоих дней рождения. Держи, я туда загнала кучу сериалов.  
\- А "Клинику"? - строго спросил Иви.   
\- И "Доктора Хауса". И даже "Доктор Куин - женщина-врач!"  
\- Фу, это старье!  
\- Я любила ее, когда была маленькая!   
\- А мне ничего не принесла, детка? - Джоша сегодня побрили наголо, и настроение у него было препоганейшее. Алекс перегнулась через Тайгу и сунула ему шоколадку. - Хоть у кого-то здесь есть сердце.  
\- Что говорят врачи? - Алекс погладила бинты.   
\- Этот мудак прострелил мне сухожилие, - спокойно сказал Тайга. Алекс знала цену этому спокойствию.  
\- Этот мудак уже за решеткой. Маменькин сынок, думал, это круто - разъезжать в кабриолете и палить по прохожим из пушки. Производил впечатление на своих девчонок, чтоб его... - Алекс прикусила язык. Тайга давно перешагнул порог совершеннолетия, но привычка сдерживаться при нем пересилила. - Ничего, посидит, подумает. Долго посидит, я постаралась. Подключила японское консульство, устроила из этого инцидент межнационального характера.   
\- И тебе позволили?  
\- Я позвонила Акаши Сейджуро. Он все устроил.   
Тайга поднял бровь.   
\- Это следует делать только в крайнем случае.   
\- Япония потеряла своего аса, Тайга. Это был крайний случай.   
Тайга замолчал, глядя в окно. Пасторальный бело-голубой пейзаж раздражал.  
\- Как прошел чемпионат? - наконец, выдавил он.  
Алекс промолчала. Тайга сжал в кулак здоровую руку.  
\- Команда уже вернулась в Японию. Ты... Что ты будешь делать дальше?  
Тайга задержал дыхание и позволил себе выдыхать так долго, чтобы в глазах потемнело и перехватило горло над ключицами. И только после этого снова посмотрел на Алекс.  
\- Я еще не решил, - сказал он и улыбнулся. - Что-нибудь придумаю.

***

_Ли Сань за такое не похвалит! Который день - пустые петли. Если Ли Сань потеряет своих заказчиков, то снова наладить производство будет нелегко, да и деньги уйдут. Если бы чертовы "зеленые" дали сохранить ферму! Кому они дались со своими заповедниками? Ли Сань сказал - добудешь хоть одного тигра, забудешь про голод. Он знает, о чем говорит. Он сам не из городских, он из такой же полуразвалившейся деревушке, он помнит голодные годы. Кто бы мог подумать, что Правительство так легко продавить сентиментальными байками._  
Только петли все равно пустые. Водка закончилась несколько дней назад, и холодно так, что утром приходится долго разгибаться, до того затекают за ночь мышцы. Чертовы кошки, словно знают, где не надо ходить. Ты удачливый охотник, Чжень, ты сумеешь увидеть тигра, прежде, чем он увидит тебя. Он попадется в умело расставленную тобой петлю, ловушка захлопнется, петля стянется на шее зверя, бурая кровь зальет драгоценную шкуру, когти сломаются о камни, пока он будет биться в поисках свободы, но Чжень делает такие хорошие петли, что шанса нет ни у оленя, ни у тигра. Отец говорил всегда - петли слепы.   
Тигриные следы почти на окраине леса! Значит, совсем скоро добыча будет в его руках. Ли Сань может распотрошить свои банковские счета, в его ситуации тигр на вес золота, за одну такую тушу можно поторговаться, и выиграть наверняка больше, чем изначально обговаривалось...   
Мягкие лапы с длинными когтями толкают в спину, низкий рык похож на гул приближающегося вертолета. В шею впивается острая проволока, петля затягивается, бурая кровь заливает черную потасканную куртку.  
Отец всегда говорил - петли слепы... 

***

\- Тайга...   
Тацуя нашел его в конце длинного, кажущегося почти бесконечным из-за белизны стен коридора.   
В смс, присланном Алекс, были указаны этаж и палата, но сначала показалось - ошибся. В палате был только Иви - несколько дней назад Джоша перевели в другое отделение, в отделение для покойников, как говорили вокруг. Оттуда ждать уже не приходилось. Тацуя растерянно осматривался в кажущейся такой пустой палате.   
Иви отложил наушники и посоветовал поискать на втором этаже.  
\- Там большое лобби и выход на улицу. Он часто туда уходит, - пояснил он. - Он и меня туда катает, говорит, инвалидная коляска помогает разрабатывать руку. А вы ему кто? Друг?  
\- Я ему брат, - неловко бросил Тацуя и выскользнул за дверь.   
Слишком прямая спина, слишком короткая стрижка, рука на перевязи - взгляд привычно собирал детали, складывал в общую картину. Тайга вздрогнул и обернулся.  
\- Откуда ты... Как ты узнал?  
\- Алекс сказала. Ее срочно вызвали на соревнования в Небраску, она тренирует одну из местных команд. Просила присмотреть за тобой.  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в няньках!  
\- Почему ты никому не сказал?   
Тацуя подошел совсем близко, изучая лицо. В груди шевельнулась привычная злость на слишком явную разницу в росте. В такие моменты она всегда мешала. Тацуя поднял руку, протянул сквозь пальцы цепочку кольца и потянул на себя.  
\- Тайга. Почему ты никому не сказал?   
\- А нахрена? - Тайга не пошевелился, только опустил взгляд. - Ребята продули из-за меня.   
\- Грош цена им как команде, если они без тебя не надрали задницы американцам, - рявкнул Тацуя и резко дернул цепочку. - Когда тебя выписывают?  
\- Нескоро, - сощурился Тайга.  
\- Значит, пора озаботиться мотелем, - сказал Тацуя и оттолкнул его. Развернулся и пошел вниз по коридору.  
\- Какого хрена, Тацуя?   
\- Ты все еще таскаешь это кольцо, я все еще твой брат, - Тацуя остановился и, не оборачиваясь, качнулся на каблуках. - Братья заботятся друг о друге. Что тебе купить?   
\- Пива, - буркнул Тайга, помедлив. - Пару банок.   
\- С обезболивающими? Ну нет. Принесу колу.  
\- Иди в задницу.  
\- Боюсь, ничем иным здешние мотели не окажутся. - Тацуя помахал рукой.  
\- Тацуя. Тебе когда-нибудь снились сны? - вдруг спросил Кагами.   
\- Я постоянно вижу сны. Точнее... Один и тот же сон. Я больше не оставлю тебя, Тайга.   
Его шаги гулким эхом бились в коридорные стены.

***

Во сне кровь была прозрачной и густой одновременно, а черно-рыжая шкура на ощупь была подобна дереву. Прижал ладонь к ране, надавил отчаянно, словно безоружная ладонь могла оставить кровотечение. Сердце тяжело билось о ребра, и так же тяжело и безнадежно выталкивало кровь тигриное. Никогда не задумывался, насколько сердце тигра больше - меньше? - человеческого. В тигриных глазах, рыже-карих, с ореховыми прожилками, застыло усталое, печальное выражение абсолютного безразличия. Словно мудрость, которой природа наделило животное от самого его рождения, советовала принять участь спокойно и мирно, не борясь за лишний день под полной луной. Пульс под ладонью, точно часы, отсчитывал время до смерти. Другой рукой зарылся в белую манишку на шее, стиснул длинные шерстяные пряди, свалявшиеся под дождем и бурой грязью. Зарылся лицом в шкуру над раной, и плакал навзрыд, плакал так, как только в раннем детстве и позволял себе. Плакал не от горя, и не от ощущения потери, и тем более не из-за того, что тигр умирает - плакал от того, что упустил что-то важное, что выстрелил раньше, чем поймал на излете какую-то очень важную, правильную мысль, которая, возможно, изменила бы всю его жизнь. Смысл всего его долгого пути был совсем рядом, а он разменял его на единственный выстрел и горькие слезы. Тигр заскулил под ним, задыхаясь, розовый язык скользил меж острых зубов, слизывая с земли горькие дождевые капли. Лапы судорожно завозились по земле, замешивая глину с травой. Почувствовал, как острый коготь коснулся ноги - острее хирургического ножа. Взвыл от боли, и сам этого не заметил, захлебнувшись новым приступом слез. Кровь набежала на бежевые брюки, такая же густая и прозрачная одновременно, и тигр тяжело опустил лапу на порванную жилу, словно прижимая рану. За сплошной стеной дождя невозможно было разглядеть даже брошенное ружье.  
Во сне кровь оставалась кровью. 

***

Тацуя забрал Тайгу из больницы меньше, чем через месяц. Иви помахал ему рукой и посоветовал обязательно досмотреть "Доктора Хауса" до последней серии, там будет чему удивиться. В уголках глаз у него залегли горькие морщинки. О Джоше не было никаких известий.   
\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? - бело-голубой пейзаж за окном не вызвал никаких эмоций.  
\- Больше они тебе ничем не помогут, - заявил Тацуя, оттащив сумку Тайги в машину.   
\- Импала? Серьезно? В этой стране все помешались на сериалах?   
\- Я не смотрю сериалы. Что было в прокате, то и взял, - отрезал Тацуя, упав за руль. - Садись и поехали.   
\- Куда?  
\- Что - куда?  
\- Куда мы едем?  
\- Ко мне. Не отвлекай, - Тацуя замолчал, выруливая из причудливых петель подземной парковки.   
Оставив центр Рональда Рейгена далеко позади, он съехал на обочину, заглушил двигатель и тяжело вздохнул.   
\- Тайга... Послушай меня внимательно. За пределами баскетбола тоже есть жизнь.   
Тайга собрался что-то сказать, но ладонь Тацуи быстро накрыла его рот.  
\- Дай мне договорить. Пожалуйста. Я сам ушел из баскетбола и не играю несколько лет - а меня звали в лигу, если помнишь. Кроме этого есть много других хороших вещей. И способов себя занять, и способов заработать денег. В конце концов, посмотри на Алекс: ей тоже, наверное, когда-то казалось, что жизнь кончилась. Но она не сдалась. Ты что же, хочешь сказать, что уже отчаялся? Тебе чертовски повезло, ты сохранил руку, через полгода самое большее полностью восстановишься. Это стоит баскетбола, Тайга. Это стоит всего.   
Тайга здоровой рукой перехватил его за запястье, отодвигая.  
\- Куда ты меня везешь?  
\- К себе, - Тацуя смотрел прямо, чуть сощурившись, словно охотник, прицеливающийся для решающего выстрела. - Отец подарил мне квартиру на совершеннолетие. Я найду тебе угол, и буду о тебе заботится.   
\- Я тебе животное домашнее что ли? - взъелся Тайга.  
\- Дикое! Кактус в горшке! Поливать по четвергам и гнать текилу через самодельный аппарат! - Тацуя расхохотался так, что приложился головой о стекло. - Твою мать, Тайга, можно просто сказать "спасибо". В конце концов, ты сегодня официально воскрес.   
\- Что за брел ты несешь?  
Тацуя перегнулся через него и достал из бардачка утреннюю газету.  
\- "Пострадавший в уличной перестрелке нападающий БиДжей-Лиги Кагами Тайга не отрицает возможности вернуться к баскетбольной карьере после реабилитации..." Что за хрень? Не говорил я ничего такого...  
\- И в больнице ни с кем не общался?   
\- Не-а. Ни с кем. Только с Иви да Джошем...  
Тацуя молча ткнул пальцем в имя под статьей. Независимый журналист Дж. Аттерсон.   
\- Вот с-сука...  
\- Тссс, - Тацуя прижал палец к губам и прикрыл глаза. - Уже не важно.   
Тайга вздрогнул и отвернулся.   
Через тишину и время, разделившее их, Тацуя перекинул руку, нащупал над выступающим позвонком замок цепочки и скинул застежку с язычка. Кольцо упало на пол с тихим хлестким звуком, похожим на выстрел.  
\- Оно нам больше не нужно, - очень серьезно сказал Тацуя прежде, чем Тайга снова послал бы его к черту. Потом наклонился и прижался щекой к хрустящим белым бинтам, все еще пахнущим больницей.  
\- Поехали домой, Тайга, - пробормотал Тацуя еле слышно.   
Тайга откинулся на спинку кресла и молча кивнул.


End file.
